Amelia's Solved Mystery
by Nova-chan
Summary: Find out how Amelia's doing with her chibied Slayers. Chapter three up! Chocolate pudding disaster! BunnyGaav escapes! What will become of our heroes?
1. Food and dirtiness.

Amelia's Solved Mystery  
  
** Kawaii Konversations  
  
NoV: Darn you, Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss: What did I do??  
  
Nova-chan: Grrr...I had a test on the periodic table of the elements in chemistry, and I put 'Metallium' instead of 'Magnesium.' And it's all your fault!!  
  
Xelloss: How is it my fault?  
  
Nova-chan: Your LAST NAME is Metallium, or have you forgotten??  
  
Xelloss: Did I have a CHOICE in the matter??  
  
Nova-chan: :P  
  
Zelgadis: This is the solving of our little 'problem,' ne?  
  
Nova-chan: Egg-zactly!  
  
Gourry: Egg, egg, egg!  
  
Xelloss: So, what did you make on that little test of yours, hmm?  
  
Nova-chan: A 98. NINETY-EIGHT!! I would've had a 100 if you had never been born.  
  
Xelloss: Gee, I feel so important.  
  
Nova-chan: Well, you really shouldn't, you know.  
  
Xelloss: :P  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia plopped the five babies on her bad, lay on it herself, and groaned.  
  
"Lollipop?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Not now, Baby Mr. Gourry," she replied, waving her hand around. "Miss Auntie Amelia has a headache."  
  
She heard a sniffle. "Wasn't me?" Xelloss whined.  
  
"What wasn't you?" the oujo wondered.  
  
"Namagomi!!" Filia wailed, as if she wanted something, rather than to yell at Xelloss.  
  
"What is it?" Amelia inquired, beginning to worry.  
  
"Mommy!" Zelgadis cried, tears filling in his big eyes.  
  
Lina lay down and exclaimed, "Jellyfish!" while rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Oh!" Amelia shouted, realization finally striking. "You're all hungry!!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Oh-kay! Kitchen time!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Kawaii Konversations  
  
NoV: Gomen, but I need to pause here to play something. Xelloss, (game show host) if you can name the five games I made up every day of this week, you shall win this ENTIRE can of Spam!!  
  
Xelloss: (feels the spotlight) Um...gee...I....Monday was What Kind of Rush. Tuesday...Tuesday was Name That Spring!!! Wednesday was..um...One of a Kind Baby Shampoo. Thursday's easy. It was 1-800-What? And today, Friday, was There's Always Room For-Blank.  
  
NoV: Yay!! Congratulations, Xelloss-san, you've won an entire can of Spam!!! (Clap, clap)  
  
Zelgadis: Was there any kind of point or sub-plot in mind when you decided to do this?  
  
NoV: No. Not really. I got kinda bored with Amelia.  
  
Amelia: Miss Nova-chan!! That's a rude and inJust statement!!  
  
NoV: Well, what about you, going around changing boy diapers and whatnot??  
  
Amelia: Am I supposed to let them rot??  
  
NoV: I consider anything that would make Bishounen blush inJust.  
  
Zelgadis: Bishounen blushed when he watched Bambi.  
  
Bishounen: I did not!  
  
Movie: Bambi! Bambi!!  
  
Bishounen: (blush)  
  
Zelgadis: See?  
  
NoV: Well, anyway, I don't wanna keep doing this fic, but I guess I will anyway.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Once in the kitchen, Amelia placed all of the chibified Slayers in high chairs.  
  
"Now," she said, walking over to Filia, "what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Namagomi! Namagomi!!" Filia shrieked, cheerily as Xelloss sank down in his chair.  
  
"Now, Baby Miss Filia," Amelia argued, "I'm sure you don't want to eat Baby Mr. Xelloss, do you?"  
  
Chibi-Filia shook her head violently. "Namagomi!! Namagomi!!" She motioned drinking tea and eating cookies.  
  
"I see!" the princess exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Tea and crumpets!"  
  
"Namagomi!" Filia shouted, nodding.  
  
"All right." Amelia found some tea and a box of cookies and handed them to Filia. "Baby Mr. Zelgadis, what do you-coffee, right?" Amelia smiled, knowingly.  
  
"Mommy!" Zel cried.  
  
The oujo poured some straight coffee into a sipping cup and handed it to him.  
  
"Now, Baby Miss Lina and Baby Mr. Gourry want EVERYTHING. Right?" She paused.  
  
"Lollipop!"  
  
"Jellyfish!"  
  
"And, Baby Mr. Xelloss, you want ice cream?"  
  
"Wasn't me!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Messily all the babies finished their meals. They had covered themselves in various food items and were patting their full stomachs.  
  
"Now, you all need a bath," Amelia squeaked.  
  
Xelloss, Zelgadis, and Gourry froze, and then began shouting their individual phrases.  
  
"Oh, come on," Amelia said, picking Gourry up. "We're all mature adults- well...maybe not..but, anyway. The point is I'm not going to live with miniature pig sties!"  
  
By now she had all but one baby squished in her arms.  
  
She looked around. "Baby Mr. Xelloss" she wondered. "Where'd you go?" The oujo grew stern. "Baby Mr. Xelloss, there will be no teleporting in the house!"  
  
She looked under his high chair, in the oven, in the refrigerator, and under the table, but no baby Xelloss.  
  
Amelia gasped. "I lost him! What'll Zelas say?? She'll hurt me!"  
  
The princess began to frantically run around the house, still clamped onto the other four children.  
  
"Baby Mr. Xelloss!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: Part one is over.  
  
Xelloss: La-dee-freaking-da.  
  
NoV: That's NoV's phrase! (pout) Yai!  
  
Xelloss: ...it's wai.  
  
NoV: I like yai better. :P  
  
Bishounen: But you shouldn't deny the fact that the word is wai, and not yai.  
  
NoV: Kimi-san made up yai!! It's one of the only things I remember about her...  
  
Xelloss: You saw her six hours ago.  
  
NoV: Yes, but she hasn't contacted me since then.  
  
Zelgadis: You've got detachment issues.  
  
Bishounen: Tissue?  
  
Zelgadis: Issue.  
  
Bishounen: Oh. Sorry.  
  
NoV: New contest! If anyone can guess where lil Xelloss went, you win a picture of the babies and Amelia! Send in your guesses! 


	2. Find Baby Xelloss, Bunny-Gaav plots, bat...

Amelia's Solved Mystery Part 2  
  
**  
  
Kawaii Konversations  
  
NoV: ..(sniffle) Zelgadis..  
  
Zelgadis: What?  
  
NoV: I just listened to your image song and it made me cry..  
  
Zelgadis: Which one?  
  
NoV: More than Words.  
  
Zelgadis: Oh.  
  
NoV: Don't just 'oh' about it!! It made me CRY. Comfort me.  
  
Zelgadis: ..  
  
Bishounen: Poor dear, sweet Nova-chan.  
  
NoV: Like that. Now you try, Zelly.  
  
Zelgadis: ..no! (Runs away)  
  
Bishounen: Don't worry. He's just afraid of commitments.  
  
NoV: Yes, whether he admits it or not, our lovely lil Zelgadis is paranoid.  
  
**Suddenly everyone in Nova-chan's Room is transported to Wolf Pack Island**  
  
Xelloss: Muahaha!! Welcome to Xelloss' Room and Hentai Hullabaloo.  
  
NoV: WELCOME TO YOUR ROOM!!!  
  
Xelloss: (Cough) Um..oh-kay?  
  
Zelgadis: (hiding, but realizes that rather than being in a closet he is in a coffin) AAAAHHHH!!! (jumps out of the coffin and into Bishounen's arms) (to Xelloss) WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU??? WHY DO YOU HAVE A COFFIN IN YOUR BEDROOM-hello Bishounen..  
  
Bishounen: (blush) Zelgadis, not now. Not while people are looking.  
  
Zelgadis: EW!! I'M SURROUNDED BY WEIRDOS!!  
  
Xelloss: Just for Hentai Hullabaloo, I decorated my room like a horror film.  
  
NoV: Film is such an old word.  
  
Xelloss: No. WORD is an old word.  
  
NoV: I wonder what the OLDEST word is.  
  
Xelloss: A.  
  
NoV: Are you sure?  
  
Xelloss: It's the first in the dictionary.  
  
NoV: I guess that makes sense.  
  
Zelgadis: (recovering) Can I go home? I've been completely creeped by everyone in this room.  
  
NoV: You haven't been creeped by me yet, though.  
  
Zelgadis: (huff) Fine.  
  
NoV: ...  
  
Zelgadis: ...  
  
NoV: Daaaaaaaavid.  
  
Zelgadis: UM!!! Can I go now?  
  
NoV: Kay.  
  
Zelgadis: (bows, then leaves)  
  
NoV: So...comfy in Hentai Hullabaloo...  
  
Xelloss: Isn't it?  
  
NoV: Yes..but, can I redecorate before the next one?  
  
Xelloss: ...as long as it's not girly.  
  
NoV: Gotcha.  
  
Xelloss: ^;^  
  
NoV: Did you know that nobody guessed where Baby-Xelloss was?  
  
Xelloss: Really?  
  
NoV: Really.  
  
Bishounen: Where is he?  
  
NoV: Now, that, my incompetent creation, is a---very funny story, actually.  
  
Xelloss: -.-0..^.^ At least you didn't copyright my lovely lil RE-RE-RE- Copyrighted phrase.  
  
NoV: ^_^ I knew you'd approve.  
  
Xelloss: I do, indeed.  
  
Bishounen: What is the story about?  
  
NoV: Oh! Well, THAT is a secret.  
  
Xelloss: No!! I KNEW you were just like all the others!! Darn you!!  
  
NoV: Ficcie time!  
  
Xelloss: I'm taking you to court!!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Baby Mr. Xelloss!!" Amelia cried, frantically, flinging open door after door. She opened her own door, and searched in it for the missing toddler. She found nothing.  
  
Still carrying her bundles, she rushed across the hall into Xelloss' room. Other than the fact that there appeared to be a séance going on inside, she didn't see anything peculiar.  
  
She headed to Gourry's room. On the way, there were squeaking and giggling noises that made the oujo raise an eyebrow. She opened the swordsman's door.  
  
"Baby Mr. Xelloss!" she exclaimed, in relief. "There you are!"  
  
Chibi-Xelloss turned to look at her, and smiled, impishly. He attempted to conceal what he was holding and turned away.  
  
"What do you have there?" Amelia wondered.  
  
He shook his head and tried to crawl away while holding onto the object that was squeaking.  
  
Baby Gourry's face lit up and he smiled. "Lollipop! Lollipop!!" he shrieked, in acknowledgement.  
  
Amelia stepped cautiously toward the delinquent mazoku-baby, who was still trying to conceal his object.  
  
"Now, Baby Mr. Xelloss," she reasoned, "we shouldn't keep secrets like this from each other. I mean, come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
The thing squeaked in agreement.  
  
"Wasn't me!!" Xelloss wailed.  
  
Amelia dropped all of the babies she was carrying and dove at Xelloss. "Lemme see it!!" she yelled, losing her Justice-like composure.  
  
Baby-Xelloss froze as Amelia loomed over him, seething. He cowardly handed her the pink thing he was holding. Amelia's eyes focused on the Gaav-bunny he was holding, which now had little ribbons in its ears.  
  
The girl gasped. "Baby Mr. Xelloss! He looks so kawaii!!"  
  
Gaav sweatdropped and crossed his arms, squirming around in Amelia's grasp.  
  
Baka Saygram, he grumbled to himself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hentai Hullabaloo:  
  
  
  
NoV: Welcome back for the break!  
  
Xelloss: (Wearing a blindfold) She's redecorating and doesn't want me to see.  
  
Bishounen: (sweatdrop) Believe me, you don't want you to see, either.  
  
NoV: (painting the walls pink) CreaTIVITY!!! (cough) Sorry. (keeps painting) So, anyway, I bet nobody knew Xelloss would be so good at fashioning Bunny-Gaav!  
  
Xelloss: (giggle) Bunny-Gaav.  
  
Gourry: I like lollipops.  
  
Bishounen: It would appear that you do...I want to be a baby.  
  
NoV: Hee-hee. You do?  
  
Bishounen: At least in the ficcie.  
  
NoV: Nope. Sorry, but your place is in Kawaii Konversations, Hentai Hullabaloo, and POWne.  
  
Bishounen: Fluff. Couldn't you turn me into a baby in POWne?  
  
NoV: Do you REALLY want to be vulnerable to Omae O Korosu like that?  
  
Bishounen: I CHANGED MY MIND!! DON'T DO THAT!!  
  
NoV: I didn't think so. (paints a daisy)  
  
Zelas: (Walks in, smoking and drinking and eating and coughing and slurring) Xelloss, the toilet's backed up again-oh, I'm sorry. (eyes her priest) Am I interrupting something.  
  
Xelloss: (big squiggly eyes that aren't visible because of the blindfold) Zelas-sama!! I love you!!!! How nice of you to visit me here in my room!! How are you today? I hope everything about your day is making you happy! Can we bake cookies later? Do you need a new cigarette? I like pie!  
  
Zelas: Oh-kay. You can stop now. Tell me what you're doing, please.  
  
Xelloss: WE'RE REDECORATING!! Isn't that just lovely?  
  
Zelas: Yes, dear.  
  
Xelloss: Broccoli is good for your skin!  
  
Zelas: Is it? (calls a psychiatrist) I need an appointment for my son, ASAP. Yes. Thank-you.  
  
Xelloss: Tomatoes are too!  
  
Zelas: Oh-kay. I'm going to leave now. I'll find someone else to fix the toilet-  
  
Xelloss: NO!!! I WANNA DO IT!! Let ME fix it!! After all, I'm perfectly capable and happy with my life right now!!  
  
Bishounen: (Whispers to Nova-chan) Whatsa matter with him?  
  
NoV: (pauses in painting a stick figure of Xelloss and looks at the mazoku) Umm..he gets that way around Zelas.  
  
Bishounen: I see. Is it healthy for a mazoku to say genki things like that?  
  
NoV: Honestly, I think he should probably explode or melt or something, but if it works for him, it works for him.  
  
Bishounen: Let's start the ficcie so he can calm himself. (blush)  
  
NoV: WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?? STOP IT!!  
  
Bishounen: (blushes harder) Sorry.  
  
NoV: Oh, don't worry. I started crying in a restaurant because I couldn't figure out what kind of vegetables I wanted.  
  
Bishounen: That has to be embarrassing.  
  
NoV: It WAS. Thanx for bringing it up, baka.  
  
Bishounen: I didn't!!  
  
NoV: Ficcie time.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Finally, Amelia had gotten all five of the chibis into the bath.  
  
She sighed in relief. "It's about time. Now, time to wash that icky baby food off of all of you."  
  
She picked up the soap and inched toward Zelgadis, who was sitting next to Gourry. Lina was splashing Gourry because he was too close to her. Xelloss was sitting beside Lina, and grinning stupidly at Filia, who was desperately trying to cover herself with bubbles and the shower curtain.  
  
Amelia washed Zelgadis' face and body until he glowed with clean.  
  
"There, Baby Mr. Zelgadis!" she exclaimed. "You look as pretty as-something that's really pretty."  
  
Chibi-Zelgadis beamed up at her. "Mommy!!"  
  
Gourry noticed the soap in Amelia's hand and stared at it wide-eyed. He hid behind Lina's hair. Lina cried out in pain when her hair was pulled and whacked Gourry on the head. Gourry bolted into Filia, knocking her into Xelloss, who wailed and scooted into Lina, who tried to bap him, but bapped Zelgadis again. Zelgadis wailed.  
  
"Kids!!" Amelia cried. "Let's get along! If we can't get along, Auntie Amelia will send all of you to bed without dessert."  
  
All of their faces brightened at that instant. The prospect of something sugary and sweet was enough for them to pay the price of getting along.  
  
"Oh-kay," Amelia said, contentedly, "now, Baby Mr. Gourry, time to wash!!"  
  
However, this was too much of a price for Gourry to pay for dessert.  
  
He started climbing up the shower curtain, in an attempt to get away from the impending doom of clean.  
  
"Baby Mr. Gourry!!" Amelia shouted. "You get down here this instant!!"  
  
He shook his head, frantically. The oujo began to try to shake him off the curtain, but he hung on tightly.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bunny-Gaav was sitting upstairs in a bunny-cage, plotting the demise of the slayers.  
  
He sighed. My problems would have been solved had I simply left them as adults, he told himself. Hmm..if I reverse the spell, maybe that will solve my problem! But...how to get out of the cage?  
  
He tried slipping through the bars, but his pudge wouldn't allow this.  
  
Bunny-Gaav fiddled, impatiently with the lock on the door until it popped open.  
  
He hopped out, bunny-style.  
  
FREEDOM!!!! Now, to end my torment!!! he exclaimed to himself. He began to hop over to the door, but stopped and ripped the bows off of his ears. Much better. He continued hopping.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Hentai Hullabaloo  
  
NoV: Story and Xelloss' room complete!!  
  
Xelloss: Really? Can I see?  
  
NoV: Are you over Zelas now?  
  
Xelloss: She's so wonderful, don't you think?  
  
NoV: Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss: Yes, I'm over it. (adds darkly) But I'll NEVER be over her.  
  
Bishounen: Now?  
  
NoV: Now!  
  
Bishounen: Yay! (flicks on the now-pink lights and heads over to Xelloss) Get ready! Spin, spin, spin! (Spins Xelloss around like he's going to play pin the tail on the donkey) Ta-DA!! (takes the blindfold off)  
  
Xelloss: (dizzy) Everything looks pink.. (shakes off the hazy feeling) AAAAHH!! EVERYTHING IS PINK!!!!! (gazes unbelievingly at his room) This looks like a kindergarten classroom!! What have you done??  
  
NoV: It's pretty! And kawaii!!  
  
Xelloss: No! NO. You said you wouldn't do anything girly.  
  
NoV: Oh, it's not girly.  
  
Xelloss: Yes, it is!!  
  
NoV: Is Bishounen a girl?  
  
Xelloss: ..no.  
  
NoV: Do you like the room, Bishounen?  
  
Bishounen: (gives a thumbs-up)  
  
NoV: See?  
  
Xelloss: But-I-(feels the overwhelming cuteness cut off the blood flow to his brain) Too cute...goodbye, cruel world! (faints)  
  
NoV: I think he liked it.  
  
Bishounen: Definitely!  
  
NoV: To be continued! Come on, Xel-chan. Get up..Xel-chan? Xelloss!! 


	3. Choco-pudding!!

Amelia's Solved Mystery Part 3  
  
**  
  
Hentai Hullabaloo:  
  
NoV: (is fanning Xelloss with a stuffed monkey) Welcome to Part 3!  
  
Xelloss: Zelas-mommy?  
  
NoV: No, no. I'm Nova-chan, remember?  
  
Bishounen: Maybe redecorating was a bad idea.  
  
NoV: Do you think so? Well, when next we meet, audience, we'll be-somewhere else!  
  
  
  
**  
  
Amelia struggled to get Chibi-Gourry off the curtain.  
  
"Baby Mr. Gourry! I'm making chocolate pudding for dessert!" she tried to persuade him. "If you come down right now, you can still have some."  
  
The baby blond shook his head. "Lollipop!"  
  
"Oh-kay, I'll give you a lollipop, then. Just come down!!!"  
  
Immediately, he let go of the curtain and slid toward the tub.  
  
"Baby Mr. Gourry!!!!!" Amelia screamed, rushing forward to catch him before he cracked his skull wide open. One would hate to think of how horribly the blood would clash with the blue wallpaper.  
  
She caught him, but was leaning in such an angle that she couldn't maintain her balance, and fell into the tub.  
  
All the children were splashed with water and suds, and Amelia was soaked, of course.  
  
Remarkably, there was no more food, sticky mess on any of the babies' faces.  
  
Amelia gaped at this discovery. "You're all clean!!" She stood up and dripped for a minute. "Oh-kay, pajama time!!"  
  
"Lollipop!!"  
  
"Wasn't me!"  
  
"Namagomi!"  
  
"Jellyfish!"  
  
"Mommy!!" were the protests.  
  
"Oh, dessert, sorry." Amelia sighed. It looked as if they would need another bath. "Unless.." She pondered aloud, and then smirked. "Yes. Muahahahahahaha!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
At last, Bunny-Gaav managed to squeeze under the door of Gourry's room. His bunny heart pounded in his bunny chest.  
  
"Haha!!" he cackled. Freedom, he thought. Now, all I have to do is make it down the-stairs? He stared at the long flight of stairs and gulped.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Amelia and the chibified slayers were once again downstairs. Amelia was getting out chocolate pudding and a lollipop. The children sat in their high chairs in giant raincoats that were made for people twenty times their size.  
  
Amelia set a plastic spoon and a bowl of pudding at every baby's table, sans Gourry, who was handed a lollipop.  
  
"Lollipop!!!" he cried, contentedly, beginning to lick it.  
  
Clumsily, Lina and the others began to stuff pudding into their mouths. Amelia watched in satisfaction. None of them were getting dirty or sticky, and that was a very good thing.  
  
That is, until they discovered that they could take the rain coats off.  
  
Gourry was the first to do this, and once he did, he waved his sucker around, happily, and accidentally stuck it in his hair. He tried moving it and found that not only would it not move, it hurt when he tried.  
  
He began wailing.  
  
"Baby Mr. Gourry!! Shh!! It's oh-kay!!" Amelia exclaimed, comfortingly. "Auntie Amelia will get it out! Don't you worry!" She began to tug on the candy.  
  
Xelloss, awed by Gourry's genius, tossed his raincoat aside and threw a handful of pudding up into the air.  
  
Filia looked at him, disgustedly, and continued to properly eat her pudding.  
  
Xelloss began to get envious, and yanked Filia's raincoat away, and then threw some of his pudding at her, and hit her in the face.  
  
Filia began to wail.  
  
"Baby Miss Filia! It's oh-kay!!" Amelia shushed, wiping her face with a napkin. "Baby Mr. Xelloss! That's bad!!" she scolded.  
  
Xelloss' eyes began to water.  
  
And then he began to wail.  
  
Lina took advantage of this opportunity and tossed her entire bowl of pudding at Gourry, who was still tugging on the lollipop in his hair. Once he looked up, he saw a storm cloud made of chocolate pudding raining down on him. His eyes lit up and he opened his mouth. Instead of catching it, he was splattered in the eyes with Lina's pudding.  
  
He began to wail again.  
  
He paused long enough to throw some pudding that had fallen on his tray at Lina.  
  
Lina began to wail because of all the wasted pudding.  
  
Zelgadis was being good and eating his pudding with the spoon, oblivious to the chaos going on around him. He found that his raincoat was prohibiting him from eating the pudding, so he took it off and tossed it aside.  
  
Xelloss splattered him with pudding.  
  
Zelgadis began to wail.  
  
Amelia backed away from the shrieking and crying and food-fighting children. She looked up at the sky.  
  
"L-SAMA!!! JUST LET ME DIE!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Baka Bonsai:  
  
Gourry: Welcome to my room and Baka Bonsai!!  
  
NoV: Mm-hmm. We had to come here so Xelloss can recover.  
  
Xelloss: I remember seeing pink-and then a bright light-and then, I was here..I'm so confused..  
  
Bishounen: Lovely room, Gourry.  
  
Gourry: (big eyes) Isn't it??  
  
NoV: (sits on a bean bag chair) (Something goes 'squick') Gourry. WHAT did you put in this bean bag chair?  
  
Gourry: (obviously lying) Uh..nothing?  
  
NoV: SURE. (unzips the bean bag chair and pulls out a handful of something gooey) EW!! What is this?? Don't tell me this is chicken salad.  
  
Bishounen: It isn't chicken salad.  
  
NoV: It isn't?  
  
Bishounen: It is. But you said to tell you that it isn't.  
  
NoV: Oh, right. Sorry. Gourry? Why did you put chicken salad in your bean bag chair?  
  
Gourry: Um..no reason.  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, back to the ficcie.  
  
Xelloss: Ficcie? Where have I heard that before?  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
When Amelia turned back around, all of the children were dead asleep, amidst all the chocolate pudding.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank-you."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia tucked all of the chibis into her bed.  
  
"Good night," she said, softly, smiling at them.  
  
Five seconds later, she collapsed on the floor and began snoring away.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Bunny-Gaav had mastered the art of hopping down the stairs. He then hopped into the kitchen and grinned evilly.  
  
Muahaha. Now I've got you-WHERE ARE THEY??? he cried to himself.  
  
He looked around and saw a trail of chocolate pudding going back up the stairs.  
  
But, I-why didn't I see them go up there???  
  
**  
  
Bunny Gaav Flashback:  
  
Must...get...downstairs...zzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Curses!!!  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hours later...  
  
Finally...made it...up...steps...NOW!! To get everything back to normal so I can take over the world!!!  
  
Bunny-Gaav was surprised to find that he couldn't slip under Amelia's door.  
  
Have I gained weight?? he demanded of himself.  
  
He sprayed the magic spell under the door, hoping it would hit the right persons.  
  
  
  
**  
  
That morning:  
  
A full-grown Filia stretched and yawned. She found something attached to her and glanced over her shoulder to meet purple eyes.  
  
"Morning Fi-chan!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! NAMAGOMI!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't me!! I was Zelgadis!! Naughty Zelgadis snuggling with Filia!!" Xelloss scolded.  
  
"Eat mace, mazoku-boy!!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Xelloss went flying out the window.  
  
Lina woke up to Filia's yelling and something sticky all in her hair. When she looked beside her, she saw Gourry, attached to her by a giant sucker.  
  
"Gourry!! What in the heck do you think you're doing????" she cried.  
  
Gourry kept snoring.  
  
Zelgadis groaned and rolled over. He rolled over a bit too far and fell off the bed.  
  
He landed with a thud and heard a cry.  
  
What he saw did not thrill him.  
  
It was Baby-Amelia.  
  
"Gods, help me."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: The end!! No more! I don't wanna write anymore about the babies!!!  
  
Xelloss: I like babies.  
  
Bishounen: I hope this is only temporary.  
  
NoV: We all do.  
  
Gourry: Hey! This chicken salad is still good!!  
  
NoV: I think we should go back to Kawaii Konversations next time.  
  
Xelloss: But I wanna do Hentai Hullabaloo!!  
  
NoV: (huff) Fine. We'll take a vote. Viewers, this is where you come in! If you want Nova-chan's room, vote Kawaii Konversations! For Xelloss' room, vote Hentai Hullabaloo! Gourry's room is Baka Bonsai. Zelgadis' room is Gloomy Gossip. Lina-chan's room is Firey Fortress! And Filia's room is the Macey Placey! So, vote! BTW, Puzzler left a review for the fist chappie that said 'You' and the second one that said 'Suck.'  
  
Xelloss: Aw, how cute. It took her an entire three days to come up with a two-word sentence.  
  
NoV: Hmm....yeah..VOTE!! 


End file.
